Conductive nanostructures have been used to form thin conductive films, referred to as a nanostructure layer. In the nanostructure layer, one or more electrically conductive paths are established through continuous physical contacts among the conductive nanostructures. Generally described, the nanostructure layer may be formed by depositing a liquid dispersion (or coating composition) comprising a liquid carrier and a plurality of the conductive nanostructures. Upon the liquid dispersion drying, a nanostructure layer of networking nanostructures is formed. The nanostructure layers are suitably transparent for a variety of uses in flat panel electrochromic displays, with one such use being as a transparent electrode.